The Visitation Hypothesis
by Fanfiction1616
Summary: Everyone knows that Dr. Sheldon Cooper is very smart and very accomplished. What happens when Galvestown, East Texas call for a reunion for all elementary and high school students. Sheldon will have to face up to his old bullies, with the help of YouTube and his life being documented . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Big Bang Theory fic. I'll try to keep the character's personalities the same. By the way, this is a Shenny fic. Enjoy :) **

* * *

******Leonard's POV**

**** Sheldon, Raj, Howard and I were on our computers. We were planning on playing _Worlds of Warcraft_. Sheldostartled typing furiously on his laptop, making the other guys and I look at each other, albiet terrified. Suddenly, Sheldon moaned loudly, creating more skeptical glances. Finally, I worked up the courage to ask, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's right! I just received an email from my old school in Texas - that I attended for approximately 2 years - requesting I attend a 'reunion' of some sort!" Sheldon exclaimed indignantly. Instantly, we empathized with the awkward genius. Key words: **awkward **and **genius**. Some kids are just awkward but they're okay, cuz a lot of people are okay with that. When you graduate from college at 12, you have a serious dislike factor. Combine them? Sheldon had no hope of fitting in.

"I'm sorry." Howard sympathized, and he really meant it.

"'ts not y'all fault." Sheldon murmured, his irritation bringing out his Southern twang, an accent that he tried so hard to disguise.

"So, what are you going to do?" Raj inquired sincerely.

"What can I do? I'm stuck going to see those poopy-heads." Sheldon muttered petulantly.

"I heard poopy-head!" Penny squeaked brightly. She was dressed in bright clothes - Sheldon would _not _be pleased.

"Yes, you did, Penelope," Sheldon replied irritably, "I am being forced to attend a horribly planned get together of our town's elementary and high school 'friends'."

"Aww, I'm sorry, honey. I know that school must have been hard on you." Penny whispered. She couldn't imagine what Sheldon went through. Or the others, for that matter.

"You gonna go?" She asked.

"Well, of course I do," Sheldon sounded incredulous, "Who else is going to brag about my achievements?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! By the whole YouTube thing, I was thinking about getting some YouTube videos and putting them in here for Galveston to see? What do you think? I own nothing :)**

* * *

******Penny POV**

**** I felt sorry for Sheldon. Honest to God, my heart went out to him. His face when he said he _had _to attend to, like, defend his honor, made me want to cry. of course, if Sheldon got his, my reunion letter was coming, too. I was worried as well. Not for the same reason as Sheldon (I was never bullied), but because everyone in Omaha knew about how pretty, pretty Penny going all the way to L.A. to be an actress. She knew they doubted her. They were right. While her looks didn't diminish, drop dead gorgeous in Nebraska was pretty in California. What did she have to show for her time here? A few commercials. A waitressing job. God, she didn't even have a husband.

That thought hit her the hardest - sure, there was Leonard, her on-again, off-again boyfriend (currently on the _off _switch, thank God). Even her taste in boyfriends has diminished. Sure, he was a pretty nice guy (but would a nice guy really ruin his best friend's experiment because he started to annoy him?). She felt like a trophy girlfriend to him. She's not that smart, but she knows his train of thought: give Penny a drink, Penny gets drunk, Penny gets slutty, he and Penny have sex. He was pretty repulsive to her. She has to be drunk to though him. When he brought her to his science-y things, she felt like such a bimbo. Yep, that's Penny, Leonard's blonde bimbo of a girlfriend. She knows what they think - just another stupid blonde with a pretty face. _And he just lets them think that!_ Penny yelled in her head. _Sheldon would never let them do that._ The thought jumped into her head before she knew how to process it. Sheldon? The Sheldon that everyone thinks is a robot? Well, it's true. Sheldon doesn't let just anyone into his group of friends, but when he does, he is so damn loyal. Penny shakes these thoughts out of her head. Dangerous thoughts. Sheldon deserves something to get that stupid reunion with his stupid bullies out of is head. And, dammit, Penny is going to do it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you enjoy :) By the way, in this fic, Leonard is really annoying and jealous/possessive etc. I own NOTHING. **

* * *

**Leonard POV**

Wow. Poor Sheldon. Reunions suck. It was a well-known fact that Sheldon was bullied the most. Some places just aren't open to diversity . . . or intelligence. Texas in Sheldon's time was _definitely _one of those places. While he and Howard were bullied too, it was a different kind of bullying. Locked in lockers? It was kinda okay because they're small. When it happened to Sheldon, whose about a foot taller than them, it would be torture. He remembers what Sheldon told him once when they were talking about shoving people into lockers ("They were horrible," Sheldon's voice shook terribly, effectively breaking his friends' hearts. They didn't usually talk about bullies, but when they did, it hurt everyone to relive it. Sheldon was the most awkward. The smartest. The bravest. All of those in East Texas led up to the most bullied. "I'll never forget Samuel Hughes yelling at me through the door, 'Physics helping you now, brainiac?'")

He would have to go to Texas. To show everyone that he _can_ succeed despite his bullying, and he has. He was successful and not lactose intolerant and tall . . . Kind of like everything Leonard wanted to be. But, obviously, he's not jealous of Sheldon. I mean, he might be a nerd but Sheldon is _nerdiest_. It's important to remember that. Suddenly, the apartment's door flung open and hit the wall. Penny stalked in, radiating anger and beauty. She's so beautiful!

"Okay, nerds, come with me!" Penny growled.

Leonard, Raj and Howard instantly stood up and walked with Penny.

Sheldon, looking confused, murmured, "Where are you going?"

Penny's expression was suddenly soft and she said, "Come on, sweetie. I won't hurt you. Don't you trust me?" The three standing were confused. Since when paid Penny care about Sheldon? Even more startling, Sheldon walked over and said, "Of course I trust you. You handle my food, don't you?"

* * *

Penny was scaring us. She shoved us all into her car and is driving through the woods.

"If she tries to kills, run. Just run." Howard whispered in a terrified voice.

"Come on, guys, obviously Penny wouldn't hurt us!" Leonard said peacefully.

"I beg to differ." Sheldon muttered.

Finally, they pulled into a section of the woods with other cars and people.

"Thank God. Witnesses!" Sheldon praised. Howard and Raj laughed in agreement.

Penny grabbed guns out of the boot of her car.

"Um, I really don't think you should-" Howard's warning was cut off by an excited yelp from Sheldon.

"A Glok! How did you get a hold of this? I've been trying to find one for so long!"

Penny laughed and said, "Aw, sweetie, if it means that much to you, you can have it." She was so happy. Sheldon finally got his mind off of these bullies. Leonard was steaming with jealous rage. Sure, he hated guns but he didn't want Sheldon to get one from Penny instead of him.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did someone just willingly give a crazy person a gun?" Howard whispered to Raj, who was frozen.

"Thank you, Queen Penelope." Sheldon said seriously.

"No prob, Moon Pie." Penny replied jokingly. She knows that if he replies like he normally would, he's back to Sheldon-normal.

"No one calls me Moon Pie but Meemaw!" He hisses at her. Yep, we're good.

Penn distributed guns to the others. Seeing their shocked faces, she added, "They're paintball guns."

"We play paintball every Saturday! Why did we have to go today?" Leonard sounds whiny, even to himself. The look of disappointment that Penny gives him is enough to make him quiet.

"Before we go after the others, I just want you to shoot the huge target over there." Penny wanted to see what kind of shots she had to deal with. They played bowling on the Wii, so she didn't expect that much. She concentrated and hit the white right outside of the bulls eye. Grinning victoriously, she turned around to see three geeks staring at her incredulously and one tall guy looking at her, unimpressed.

"If you think you're any better, you do it!" Penny retorted, proud of her shot. She wasn't Slugger for nothing!

Sheldon turned around and focused completely on the target. _Oh, crap!_ Penny forgot that Sheldon was from Texas. Instantly, her terror turned into adrenaline. Finally, some competition! He looks hot! Penny was shocked with her own thoughts, but Sheldon pulled the trigger and hit a bullseye. Everyone looked at him, terrified. They forgot hat he could shoot a raccoon so close that it craps itself.

"I'm from Texas." Was Sheldon's only explanation. None of the others could even hit the target. 2 hours later, everyone was terrified of Sheldon and Leonard's jealous rage was close to boiling over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know I got off topic last chapter with the paintball, I just figured it would be pretty Shenny, just like this chapter! I don't own TBBT, because if I did, Shenny would have been together long ago.**

* * *

**PENNY POV **

She had managed to distract him from the terror he would surely face when he went home. At 11:15 (a courteous time choice), there was a knock at the door. Not just any knock.

*Knock knock knock* Penny

*Knock knock knock* Penny

*Knock knock knock* Penny

Opening the door with a sunny smile, Penny exclaimed, "What's the word, hummingbird?"

Sheldon smiled slightly, but he appeared to have business to attend to as he quickly changed the subject to something that made Penny's heart drop.

"Penny, as I'm sure you're aware, I have been called to my old schools in Texas for a 'reunion' of some sort. While I am tremendously proud of my academic achievements, quite frankly, everyone in Texas is too dumb to understand it." Sheldon said.

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Penny sympathized.

"Now that you bring it up, yes. Would it be possible for you to . . . pretend to be my wife?" Sheldon looked at her through his lashes.

What?! Sure, Sheldon's hot but could she do that? Sheldon, understanding the social cue of explanation, said, "Penny, I understand that you may despise this. In Texas, everyone is married by my age. I want to fit in with them, just this once. If I show up with someone even remotely aestetically pleasing, they would be shocked. By showing up with you . . . " Sheldon explained.

Hold on. Did he just call her beautiful. She wanted to jump up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. But, she had to straighten something out with him first. "Sheldon, I understand. It's the same in Nebraska. I'll go to Texas as your 'wife' if you come to my reunion in Nebraska as my husband."

Sheldon understood that it was a trade. Smiling, he replied, "Deal." and shook her hand.

"My reunion is on the 20th, so I am flying on the 19th. When is your reunion?" Sheldon asked politely.

"It's the 22nd." Penny replied.

"Perfect! We can fly to Nebraska right after the reunion. While in Texas, I will be staying with my mother. You can stay with us," gasping like a little kid, Sheldon realized, "I'll see my Meemaw!" Penny grinned, wanting to meet her, too.

"I'm staying with my mom, too. You can join us." Sheldon beamed.

"This will work out better than I thought! I will book your tickets."

"Aw, honey, you don't have to do that! I can pay myself."

Sheldon gave her a stern look. "Penny, my mother raised me as a southern gentleman. Even as a fake husband, I have to be courteous."

"Thank you." Penny whispered, truly meaning it.

"It is not the slightest disruption to me, Penny." He meant it, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update date in a while, I was busy! Anyway, here you go :) Leonard may be VERY annoying in this chapter. I don't own the Big Bang Theory :)**

* * *

**Leonard's POV**

Sheldon's reunion is in two days. So is Penny's. Apparently, the two of them decided to carpool or something. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, I would have been more that willing to escort Penny. I'm more impressive, right? Well, sure, he's taller . . . And better looking . . . And smarter . . . And braver . .. And funnier in a way that nobody understands but still finds hilarious. I understand social conventions. Actually, I understand Penny. I'll go talk to her! I worked up the courage to go to Penny's apartment. Finally, I steeled my nerves and went. I knocked on the door. Penny opened. I grinned and said, "Hey, Pen." in a sleazy voice I think she finds sexy. Penny didn't look lustful - she looked irritated.

"Yeah?" She sounded impatient. I better get to the point quickly.

"Well, I heard that you were doing your high school reunion with Sheldon. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to do that for me. I can go with you." Remembering to play hard to get, I added, "I'd have to move some stuff around, but . . . Sheldon - he can't take a hint. You can just tell him you don't want to go with him." I ended faster than I anticipated due to her growingly hateful face.

"What is your problem?" Penny shrieked. "I don't hang out with Sheldon for you! Actually, I hang out with _you_ for _Sheldon_! Honestly, I don't know why I even went out with you! I kept on telling myself, "Leonard's a nice guy. He's different from the others!" You're the same! Parading around your blonde trophy girlfriend cuz you think it makes you cool, like the jocks in high school? Y'know what? Friends don't ruin other friends' lives! He never did anything to you! Sure, he can be annoying but you're worse!"

"And you can talk!" Leonard roared, "You act like you're _so much better_ than everyone else you're just a stupid little waitress with hopeless, unachievable dreams and couldn't even get an _acting_ degree in _community college_." Leonard finished with a horrible sneer.

Penny couldn't breathe. She had never been so angry . . . or upset. She took it into her own hands and slapped him. Hard. He fell to the ground, losing a lot of blood. He gazed up at her wordlessly. With a sneer of her own, she simpered, "Didn't call me Slugger for nothing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you liked that chapter - I was worried I went too far :) This chapter will have more language than the others. I don't own anything related to the Big Bang Theory. If I did, there would be Shenny and Leonard would be in a hole.**

* * *

**Penny's POV**

After I hit Leonard, I felt unwanted guilt. Sure, the "vertically challenged" (as Sheldon calls it), lactose intolerant whiny baby had been _begging_ for it but I didn't like to hit people. I hadn't hit someone in . . . Wow. Five years! _Well, I've still got it_, I thought smugly. How do you push back your feelings? They just get it the way. I'll have to ask Sheldon. Unlike his friends, I don't think that Sheldon is a robot. Nope, I formed my own "hypothesis". I think I actually used that right! Anyway, my guess is that he had been bullied so much in his life. Opposed to hiding his intelligence, trying to "blend in", he just . . . cancelled his emotions. Delete. Got in his way. This way, the bullies would never know just how much they hurt him. I can't even begin to think of what constant bullying was like. Taking a swig of wine, I was happy that Omaha Elementary and High School was bully-free. Suddenly, I froze. Was it bully free? Oh, God . . . How didn't I notice? There was bullying. A lot. The more that I thought about it, the more bullies I realized. Wait! Was I a bully? I quickly recounted four years of social life. Laughing at Mildred for her geeky glasses. Making fun of Ann because she didn't make the cheerleading team. Joking about how Hannah was trying to be friendly with everyone. Snickering at Emma's weight. So many more. Of course, as a cheerleader, I encouraged jocks to bully the nerds. Punch them, shove them into lockers, steal their clothes, take lunch money, copy their homework, push them into the garbage . . . Oh crap! And from what she heard, Sheldon in 6 months had more bullying incidents than Omaha High in 4 years, and Omaha had a lot of bullies. I would find a way to make it up to Moonpie. Wait, could calling him Moonpie be considered bullying. Oh _God_! Well, for one thing, I'll let him parade me around all he wants in Texas. If it shows those bullies that they're jackasses, I'll do anything. Holy shit! We're leaving tomorrow! 3/4 drunk, I ran to my room to pack. No doubt Sheldon already has his clothes meticulously packed. Speak of the devil . . .

*Knock knock knock* "Penny."

*Knock knock knock* "Penny."

*Knock knock knock* "Penny."

Sheldon knocked, OCD as usual. Was that bullying? God, I have to read up on this, don't I?

"What's the jist, physicist?" Penny chirped.

"Oh, nothing unusual." Sheldon replied, giving Penny one of his rare, genuine smiles. "I was mainly just here to ensure that you are packed and prepared for the trip." Sheldon finished, his usual cockiness back.

"Honey . . . I was just about to start, I swear!" Sheldon's disapproving glance skimmed over the bottle of wine in his hand.

"I might as well help. Heaven knows you can't pack properly." Sheldon grumbled, making his way to my bedroom. I opened my mouth to complain but I realized that my bag was getting packed for me. _Okay_, I figured.

After sorting through my clothes and Sheldon's lack of fashion sense (is _that_ bullying?), Sheldon faltered and asked, "Penny, what happened? Leonard stormed into his room, refusing to interact with anyone."

"We had a little spat, honey." I lied for his sake. I didn't tell him that I have a murder plan in my head.

"He was bleeding profusely." Sheldon pressed.

"Sheldon, honey, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Sheldon sighed

"Bye, sweetie. I'll be ready to go at precisely 5:30AM. Thanks for packing." I gave a small salute.

"Well, how could I sleep knowing that you would, as per usual, stall and cause the plane to depart without us?" Sheldon sniped, his gorgeous, cerulean blue eyes piercing into mine.

Momentarily unable to speak, I muttered, "I don't know, sweetie. See you tomorrow."

With a small smile, he turned and left. I closed the door and sunk against it, realizing that I called Sheldon's eyed 'gorgeous' and didn't think twice about it.

Oh crap, I think I love him . . .


End file.
